I Can Love You Like That
by Misty6
Summary: Chapter 5 is up! Whats on the tape? Read to find out.
1. Default Chapter

I Can Love You Like That  
  
0823 ZULU  
  
JAG Headquarters  
  
Harmon Rabb Jr exited the elevator and strode across the bullpen with a purpose, he approached the office of Colonel Sarah 'Mac' Mackenzie and entered without knocking.  
  
"Morning Mac!" he said enthusiastically with his trademark flyboy grin plastered on his face.  
  
"Harm!" Mac said slightly startled, "Goodmorning, you seem awfully cheerful. Is there something or someone I should know about?" she asked raising an eyebrow teasingly.  
  
"Very funny Mac, but no, actually I came to see if you are free tonight?" Harm asked her seriously.  
  
"Umm…yeah sure I think I am, why?" she asked him.  
  
"Well I was kinda wondering if you would like to have that talk…" he started.  
  
"THE talk?" Mac asked incredulously.  
  
"Yeah, I think we have been avoiding it for some time…so I was hoping you'd have dinner with me tonight?" Harm asked carefully.  
  
"Sure thing," Mac said cheerfully, "when and where?"  
  
"Well I was thinking around 8.30 at McMurphy's?"  
  
"Sounds good to me," she answered before asking his opinion on a case she was defending.  
  
The rest of that day flew by for Harm and soon it was time to leave. Dropping by at Mac's he told her he was leaving and would see her soon. When he got home he kicked off his shoes and flicked on the radio, whistling along happily. After taking a shower, Harm changed into some long pants and a shirt. He smiled as he checked his appearance in the mirror and said to himself, "Well Harm, tonight's the night. You are finally going to pull your head out of your six and tell the woman you love how you feel." With a huge smile he left his apartment to meet Mac. 'I hope I don't stuff it up this time' he thought grimly as he drove.  
  
Arriving early for once, Harm entered the JAG family's favourite bar and sat at their usual booth in the corner. He was busy contemplating over exactly what he would say to Mac when he was startled out of his reverie by the sweet voice he knew so well.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts?" Mac asked with a teasing smile.  
  
Harm looked up at her speechless. 'God she's beautiful,' he thought as he admired her slim figure in an outfit that hugged all the right places.  
  
When Harm still hadn't spoken after a minute of Mac standing there, she slid into the booth, opposite him and asked in mock seriousness, "Ok who are you and what have you done with my best friend?"  
  
Realising he was staring at her with his mouth gaping like an idiot, Harm sat straight up with a start then flashed his famous grin. "Hey Mac" he said in an attempt to save having to explain himself.  
  
Mac let it pass as she knew how embarrassed he was and said to him, "So squid. Are we gonna order already? Starving marine here." She laughed.  
  
"Actually Mac, I hope you don't mind but I already took the liberty of ordering for us as I know how demanding your appetite is." He said just as the waiter arrived and placed the pair's meals down in front of them. 


	2. Chapter 2

Mac looked from Harm to her plate that held her all time favourite meal, (hamburger and fries) in absolute shock.  
  
"Now I'm kinda worried." She teased, "Are you alright Harm? Because either my internal clock is totally out of wack or you arrived here early for once. Early enough in fact to order our meals and have them cooked." She stated.  
  
"Yeah well you know Mac, I was just getting tired of having to listen to you complain the whole time we're waiting for our food." Harm countered.  
  
"Very funny." Mac said through a mouthful of her burger.  
  
After they finished their meals, Mac brought up the reason they were there.  
  
"Well Harm, since it's kinda obvious that you aren't going to start, I will." She told him. "Do you wish you and Renee were still together?" she asked him carefully; searching his expression for any hint that he was still in love with the blonde.  
  
"No." Harm answered simply. "I realised that she wasn't what I wanted."  
  
Amazed at his quick response Mac asked curiously, "Why did you go out with her Harm, if it wasn't what you wanted?"  
  
"Ahh I dunno Mac…a distraction I guess."  
  
"From what?"  
  
"You," he told her, "And Brumby." He added with a growl.  
  
Mac was shocked. "Why did you need a distraction from us Harm?"  
  
"He just wasn't right for you Mac." Harm whined, trying to avoid admitting the truth.  
  
"I didn't like seeing you with him. Why did you have to go get engaged to him anyway? He's a jerk and you hardly knew him." He said angrily, wishing that he had been the one with her instead of Mic Brumby.  
  
"Why?" Mac asked in disbelief, "you of all people are asking me why? I got engaged to him because he was offering me what we both know I have always wanted. A husband, kids, a family to go home to…and a happy life." She told him. "Forever Harm. He promised me forever, he loved me like no-one else would, not even my best friend." Mac said angrily. "That is why I got engaged to him." She then stood up and turned to leave when Harm reached out and held her arm.  
  
"I'll always love you Sarah." Harm pleaded, wishing he had never brought her engagement up.  
  
Mac turned to face him with tears in her eyes, "don't make promises you cant keep Harm." And with that she left.  
  
Harm was cursing himself as he paid the bill 'Nice one Rabb' he thought to himself as he left the bar. 'You're getting really good at blowing any chance you have with her.'  
  
Over the next few days Harm tried desperately to get Mac to talk to him but she wouldn't listen. She was angry and confused that her best friend wouldn't even understand why she was with Mic. Didn't he know that he was the reason she broke it off? She loved Harm so much and had put her life on hold for him yet he couldn't even admit it to her. She wondered if he even felt anything for her.  
  
The two officers were causing tension in the JAG office and everyone was on their toes. Walking out of court, Sturgis asked Mac what she was doing that weekend.  
  
"Nothing" Mac snapped at him.  
  
"Are you ok Mac?" he asked carefully, "because with all due respect you have been pretty hard to get along with lately."  
  
"I'm fine Sturgis." She growled at him.  
  
"Does this have anything to do with Harm? Did he do something to hurt you?" Sturgis persisted, concerned.  
  
"No he didn't hurt me." Mac softened as they entered her office, 'not physically anyway.' She added to herself.  
  
"But the way you are acting has something to do with him?" he stated more than asked. "Mac are you pregnant?"  
  
"No!" Mac answered, startled, "Sturgis I'm not sleeping with him and never have."  
  
"Is that the problem?" he countered.  
  
"There is no problem Sturgis." Mac whined, wishing he would just leave it be.  
  
"Then why can't you two just forget whatever has happened and get along like two civilised people?" he asked.  
  
"I can't do that Sturgis." She told him, "Because I'm in love with him," she added softly, "I love him with all my heart and would do anything for him."  
  
"So…why aren't you together?" he asked confused.  
  
"Because as much as I love him, he has a problem with commitment, he could never love me back the way I love him, I doubt he even has any feelings for me." She said sadly.  
  
"Are you sure about that?" Sturgis asked and left without waiting for her answer.  
  
Driving home from work Harm switched on the radio to try and get his mind off the beautiful marine he was so in love with. He was singing along to a song he knew when an idea came to him. "That's it" he thought out loud to himself and continued the rest of the way home, smiling with thoughts of the perfect idea that he hoped would win Mac's heart. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N – For those of you that were confused, Mac is ignoring Harm because she is angry with him. She doesn't believe that he really does love her and that's why she didn't forgive him. And yeah I know she probably would have listened to him but if I did that then the rest of the story wouldn't work so you'll just have to go along with it and see what happens. Enjoy! Misty.  
  
  
  
The next morning as Harm was walking through the bullpen to his office he was met halfway by Tiner who told him the admiral wanted to see him immediately.  
  
Sensing the urgency Harm hurried to meet his CO. Upon entering the office he noticed CIA agent, Clayton Webb and Commander Mic Brumby, Mac's ex fiancée already seated.  
  
"Sit down Commander." AJ Chegwidden ordered, motioning to the seat Webb had just vacated.  
  
"Go ahead Webb." he said in a serious tone.  
  
"Thank you admiral," Clay said before starting. "The reason the admiral asked you both to come here," he said to Harm and Mic, "is that I need to ask you for a favour." He said carefully. "While Colonel Mackenzie was in Indonesia recently she ruffled a few feathers so to speak, and we have received word that there is a group of terrorists that are blaming her for the death of one of their leaders during the retreat from the consulate." Webb explained. "She is currently a target of this group and unless we can get a team in there to capture them, we can't guarantee Mac's safety." He finished gravely.  
  
"How are they supposed to help Webb?" the admiral asked.  
  
"Well I was hoping that one of you," he answered motioning to Mic and Harm, "would act as a decoy for the team…"  
  
"AWHAT?!" Brumby bellowed.  
  
"It's not as bad as it sounds I assure you. Commanders, your job whichever one of you choose to accept would be to stay at the consulate and ruffle a few feathers of your own, attract the attention of the group away from Mac so we can identify and capture them." He finished.  
  
"What would the other do?" Harm asked.  
  
"You would stay here and protect Mac, just in case. Without her knowing it preferably. We chose the two of you as we believe you are the closest officers we have to Mac and would be able to complete the mission successfully without her having to know a thing." Webb answered.  
  
A minute passed as the two Commanders thought over the mission.  
  
Realising Brumby was never going to offer Harm took a deep breath and answered, "I'll do it," as he got up to leave. "When do we leave?"  
  
"As soon as possible, there is a jet waiting." Clay said with relief.  
  
"I have a few things to do before we go." Harm stated.  
  
"The most I can give you is two hours." Clay said hopeful.  
  
"That should do it," Harm said turning towards Admiral Chegwidden waiting expectantly. "Sir?" he asked.  
  
"Dismissed Commander." He ordered, "And good luck Harm." He said with a softened expression.  
  
"Be careful mate." Brumby said, shaking Harm's hand as he left.  
  
Harm rushed out of the office, thankful to be away from Bugme and raced to his apartment. He had to change his plan slightly but he didn't have much time to do it. So after packing a few things he left his apartment and headed back to the JAG headquarters before going to the airfield. He went straight to Mac's office but she wasn't there. Handing Harriet a cassette tape, he asked her to please give it to Mac and tell her he was sorry but he had to go.  
  
Harriet agreed, slightly confused and Harm left. 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! I am sooooo sorry that I haven't updated for such a long time, I'm not gonna lie and say that I was real busy with school and I didn't have enough time because I have had time. I have just been real lazy. And I've been spending all my time on the computer reading Alias and Stargate fanfictions since JAG hasn't been on TV here in Australia for AGES!! Ok well enough of that here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it. I've already written the entire story so I'm gonna try and post it all over the next 6 weeks I have left of Christmas holidays. If I'm getting slack just keep hassling me and I promise I WILL post it all. Enjoy! Misty.  
  
Mac had just exited the Admiral's office and was walking back through the bullpen to her own when Harriet stopped her. "Excuse me ma'am," she said, "but Commander Rabb asked me to give this to you and to say sorry but he had to go." "He did?" Mac asked "Harriet do you know where he went?" "No ma'am I don't. I'm sorry," she answered. "Oh never mind, thanks anyway." Mac said and went into her office. She dropped the tape onto her desk and leant back in her chair with a sigh. For some reason Mic had come back and replaced Harm. The Admiral wouldn't tell her why but she knew something was going on.  
  
Mac had just finished her preparations for a case when Mic knocked on her door and asked if she would like to go out for lunch. It was good seeing Mic again, they talked about the calling-off of the wedding and decided that it was best for the both of them. When Mac asked Mic if he knew where Harm went he got a serious look on his face and told her he didn't know. "Yeah that's just like Harm," Mac said, "leave and don't tell anyone where your going." *Let alone me* she thought, "He's probably gone back to flying again." She finished angrily. "Don't be angry at Harm Sarah. He's a bloody good bloke and is more than likely doing something great!" Mic said, trying to stick up for Harm without giving away too much. "What changed YOUR mind?" Mac asked with a laugh. "Last think I knew you two hated each other." "I just have a lot of respect for him now that's all." Mic answered truthfully.  
  
Over the next few days Brumby and Mac grew close again yet they both agreed not to let it become a serious relationship. There had been no news from Harm but the Admiral assured Mac that he was fine. And he was. For days Harm had been doing what he was there to do and Webb was getting closer to capturing the group. Harm had met with very little resistance for the first two days but as the CIA got closer to capturing the terrorists, Harm had been more restricted. He had threats coming in everyday against his life but nothing had happened yet. Harm was sitting in his quarters at the consulate on the tenth day of the assignment and had just received news from Webb. They had captured and charged one of the remaining leaders of the group and were currently questioning him. "It shouldn't be long now Harm, you've done a great job." Webb said before he hung up. 'Thank god,' Harm thought. 'I can finally get back to Mac.' But before he could even get out of his chair someone grabbed him from behind and held a cloth over his face. Harm's last thought as he was struggling to get free was of Mac. Harm was driven back into consciousness by a painful kick to the stomach and he slowly opened his eyes to a stinking, rat-infested basement with nothing in it but a chair, which he was presently being tied to. There were three men in the room and they were talking in a language he couldn't understand. While one of them was tying him to the chair, the other two were having a discussion. The tallest of the three said something to the one tying Harm up and then walked towards them and leaned down to look at Harm. Harm nearly gagged at the man's foul smelling breath as he spoke to him. "Where is Filando?" the tall man, who seemed to be the leader asked. "Filando?" Harm asked and then winced when he received a slap to the face. "You will tell me where my brother is or you will be killed." The boss said in badly spoken English. "I don't know who or where your brother is so you aren't going to get anything out of me until you tell me what the hell you are talking about." Harm said angrily. "Stupid American," the leader said before continuing, "Ok then, if you want to play it the hard way, then I'll go along with it." He then said something to the man he called Lisorea and smiled smugly as Lisorea produced a leather strap and hit Harm with it until he bled. Harm tried to hold back his screams of pain but couldn't, then sobbed in agony when Lisorea had stopped. "Now American, since you will not talk we will have to use you as an example to your people. They will have to save you now." The leader said with a laugh and spat in Harm's face before leaving him to be beaten by not only Lisorea but the other man Malla also. For twenty minutes all that could be heard in the deserted house were Harms cries of pain before they finally subsided and he passed out from the pain.  
  
Back at JAG headquarters  
  
"Good morning Mic!" Mac said to Brumby cheerfully as she entered the bullpen, but her cheerfulness vanished when she noticed his ashen face. "Mic..?" she asked worriedly. "W..Whats going on?" "You need to come with me Sarah, there's something you should know." Brumby said, leading her to the Admirals office. Tiner buzzed the Admiral to tell him that Mac had arrived and a weary sounding AJ told him to send her in. Brumby held the door open for her and she walked in. In her confused state she didn't notice Webb until he sat down in the chair next to her while Mic stood by the door. "Admiral?!" Mac asked, while hundreds of worst-case scenarios were running through her mind.  
  
Now that I've read that through, I've come to realise that all those guys names are really weird. I made them up so that's why they make no sense but anyways. Umm.ok that's all I have to say. If I don't post anymore before Christmas I hope you all have a very Merry Christmas! Later 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N - Heheheheh..sorry about leaving you guys in the dark last chapter, I just felt like being real evil.I'm not normally like that.: P Anywho.so where were we.oh yes..I wanted to say this in my last chapter but totally forgot so, those of you that were hoping for a major Brumby killing spree.its not gonna happen.sorry (I'm really liking these dots aren't I?) So yeah I decided to try and make up for the absolutely DISGUSTING performance he put in on Australia's behalf and make him into a nice person.kinda. Because we all know that Australian's are the nicest people in the world, and Australia is the coolest.. (Currently hottest) country in the world, so naturally being an Australian, I wasn't too pleased with how the writer's of JAG made Brumby out to be. Once again sorry to those of you that were anticipating a bashing but I really love my country.( So here is the fifth chapter and after this there will be only a few more.but please have patience because I don't like the ending and am planing on changing it slightly. Later, Misty ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Previously on 'I can love you like that'  
  
"Good morning Mic!" Mac said to Brumby cheerfully as she entered the bullpen, but her cheerfulness vanished when she noticed his ashen face. "Mic..?" she asked worriedly. "W..Whats going on?" "You need to come with me Sarah, there's something you should know." Brumby said, leading her to the Admirals office. Tiner buzzed the Admiral to tell him that Mac had arrived and a weary sounding AJ told him to send her in. Brumby held the door open for her and she walked in. In her confused state she didn't notice Webb until he sat down in the chair next to her while Mic stood by the door. "Admiral?!" Mac asked, while hundreds of worst-case scenarios were running through her mind.  
  
Same time, same place  
  
"Mac I.." Admiral Chegwidden started, "Webb, you got us into this trouble, you can explain it to her." He said angrily. Webb nodded his head in acceptance before turning to face Mac. "Mac when you went to Indonesia not long ago a leader of a small terrorist group was killed and they blamed you for it." Clay started. "We were afraid that you would be their prime target and so as to not endanger you at all, we sent a team over to dig up some dirt on the group that would enable us to arrest them." He explained. "Now Commander Rabb was part of the team, with his sole job being to act as a distraction or decoy to the group to get their sights away from you and allow us to capture them." He said while watching Mac's face grow in horror. "Now all was going well and we had arrested one of the two remaining leaders when Harm was taken by them." He stopped when Mac gasped in shock. "He is alive," Clay quickly assured them, "but.." he waited for the Admirals permission before continuing. "We received this tape and these pictures along with a demand to return Filando to his brother, Janen. There is a team in place now to get Harm back when we supposedly make the switch, but instead we are going to take them down at the same time." He finished. Meanwhile, Mac had opened the package Webb had handed her and tears fell down her cheeks as she looked at the pictures of Harm tied to a chair and slumped over, passed out. He was covered from head to toe in blood and his clothes had gashes all over them. She fumbled with the tape player on the Admiral's desk while trying to insert the tape. Placing his hand over Mac's the Admiral said carefully, "You might not want to hear that Mac." "Please sir," she begged, "I have to know." AJ silently agreed and handed Mac the box of tissues while he put the tape in and pressed play. They were met with a series of loud screams and whipping sounds mixed in with thuds and cries for mercy. Mac was alarmed at the noise until she recognised the sobbing voice as Harms. She gasped sharply and her eyes filled with tears as she imagined what he was going through. The Admiral turned the player off and addressed Webb. "When the hell are you getting him out of there?" "They are going in.in two hours." He answered. "So we should have him back home by late tomorrow morning." "He better not be seriously injured Webb or you will be paying for it dearly." AJ growled at him. "I assure you we WILL get him back, but they haven't told us what state he is in. If I could have stopped this from happening I would have but at the moment we can only hope he'll be alright." Webb said grimly. "Fine. Until then Colonel you are dismissed to go home. We will inform you as soon as there is anything to tell." The admiral dismissed Mac, who had remained silent throughout the entire conversation. Dropping by her office on the way out, Mac noticed the tape Harm had left for her and putting it in her bag she left. When she got home Mac had a warm shower and changed into her pyjamas, then sitting down on the couch with a warm cup of coffee she put the tape in her player and pressed play. Out of the player floated the gentle voice of Harmon Rabb Jr, the man she loved with all her heart. "Hey Mac," he said "I wanted to do this in person for you but unfortunately I have an assignment and need to leave tonight so this will have to do. I've been trying to explain to you just how much I care about you, but my stupidity has got in the way again. I'll understand if you don't want anything to do with me after what I said to you but I need you to know exactly how I feel about you and what I would do for you. This is the only way I can think of telling you how I feel so.here goes." Harm said before the soft tunes of his guitar could be heard and he started singing softly to her in his gorgeous voice. "They read you Cinderella  
  
you hoped it would come true  
  
that one day your prince charming would come rescue you  
  
you like romantic movies  
  
and you never will forget  
  
the way it felt when Romeo kissed Juliet  
  
and all this time that you've been waiting  
  
you don't have to wait no more."  
  
Mac smiled with tears in her eyes as she thought of how well Harm knew her. Even with the marine image she put up around her, he knew exactly how she felt.  
  
"I can love you like that  
  
I would make you my world  
  
move heaven and earth if you were my girl  
  
I would give you my heart  
  
be all that you need  
  
show you you're everything that's precious to me  
  
if you give me a chance, I can love you like that."  
  
She started to sob now with tears coursing down her cheeks. 'If only I'd listened to him that night.' She thought.  
  
"I never make a promise  
  
I don't intend to keep  
  
so when I say forever  
  
forever's what I mean  
  
I'm no Casanova  
  
but I swear this much is true,  
  
I'll be holding nothing back  
  
when it comes to you  
  
you dream of love that's everlasting  
  
well baby open up your eyes..."  
  
'He never did make promises he didn't keep.' Mac thought with a smile.  
  
"I can love you like that  
  
I would make you my world  
  
move heaven and earth if you were my girl  
  
I would give you my heart  
  
be all that you need  
  
show you you're everything that's precious to me  
  
if you give me a chance, I can love you like that  
  
If you want tenderness  
  
I've got tenderness  
  
and I see through to the heart of you  
  
if you want a man  
  
who will understand  
  
you don't have to look very far."  
  
Mac thought about what Harm had said while the tape continued to play his song, as he went over the chorus a few more times. 'He's so right,' she thought, 'I must be blind not to have seen it. Now I just hope he comes back to me in one piece.' And with that she grabbed a photo of Harm from the mantelpiece and curled up with it on the bed in one of his Navy shirts she had stolen once while the tape played softly in the background.  
  
I can love you, girl I can  
  
oh baby oh...  
  
I can love you like that  
  
I would make you my world  
  
move heaven and earth if you were my girl  
  
I would give you my heart  
  
be all that you need  
  
show you you're everything that's precious to me  
  
I can love you like that  
  
I can make you my world  
  
move heaven and earth if you were my girl  
  
I would give you my heart  
  
my heart my heart my world  
  
show you you're everything  
  
love you like that  
  
I can make you my world  
  
move heaven and earth if you were my girl  
  
I would give you my heart  
  
my heart my heart my world  
  
show you you're everything  
  
Mac awoke from her dream of Harm holding her tightly in his embrace at the exact time Webb had said they were getting him out. It was 1:23pm and Mac dressed quickly into her uniform. Just as she was about to leave the phone rang and she picked it up quickly. "Mackenzie." She answered. "Mac, they're going in.," the Admiral said. "Thankyou sir I'm on my way." She said before hanging up and sprinting out the door. When she arrived at the JAG headquarters, Admiral Chegwidden was pacing the floor of his office. He motioned for Mac to sit down and informed her that they would call as soon as they had recovered Harm and gotten to safety.  
  
********************************************************************* That's the end of chapter five, I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will be The Rescue.but I'm not going to actually call it that. Oh and since I'm from Australia and have never been overseas, I have no idea the times it takes to go from Indonesia to wherever in the US JAG is.so yeah.if it seems a little weird that is why. OH yeah!! The song.its called 'I Can Love You Like That' and by All 4 One. Lyrics curtesy of me listening to it over and over again.( 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N - Well guys this is the last chapter I'm going to post for about a week because I wont be home to do it but I assure you that as soon as I can find a computer I will add the rest! Thankyou to those of you that told me the times and corrected me on the song, the one I used was in fact a remake by All4One. I hope you all enjoy the 6th chapter and for the last time this side of Christmas, Merry Christmas and keep safe! Luv, Misty **************************************************************************** **  
  
Harm was laying on the cold, hard stone floor of the basement trying to regain some strength after all his beatings. He was covered in bruises and blood, but most of the cuts were at least starting to heal. He had been left alone for the last couple of hours, Harm couldn't tell how long it had been but the severity of the beatings had lessened after the first few days. He didn't think he had any serious internal injuries minus some broken ribs but he was extremely sore. To try and keep up hope and ease the pain a little he thought constantly of Mac and how he planned to spend the rest of his life with her. He pictured a house right near a small lake with a jetty and he imagined holding the baby they had promised each other so long ago. These were the thoughts that kept him going and with them he would never give up. He was picturing a beautiful little girl with her mother's features but her father's eyes. She had long, silky brown hair and Macs gorgeous smile and her eyes shone a bright blue like his own. Harm saw her running around a front garden in joy. She was giggling as she chased a much older version of Jingo who was also enjoying the game. Sitting on the porch swing nearby was Mac with the most beautiful smile that lit up her entire face. Harm awoke from his dream when he heard a commotion upstairs. He heard gunshots and yells, then the door to the basement was flung open and he started to get to his feet, ready to defend himself when a very American voice yelled, "I've found him."  
  
It was an agonising forty-two minutes later that the phone in the Admirals office rang and he jumped to answer it, while putting it on speaker for Macs benefit. "We got him Admiral." Clays voice rang out. "He's in pretty good condition considering, so they are a little ahead of schedule and are bringing him home now." He said happily. "What about the terrorists Webb?" The Admiral asked. "Neutralised sir." He answered. "I'm sending Harm straight to Bethesda as soon as the plane lands, to get checked out." Webb finished. "When will that be Clay?" Mac broke in. "They should be arriving in.around 20 hours." He told her. "Thanks Webb." Admiral Chegwidden finished before breaking the connection. "Well Colonel?" he asked Mac. "Sir?" she questioned, confused as to what he wanted. "If you are going to meet his plane when it lands at approximately 1013 hours tomorrow morning you might want to go and finish your work and leave early so as to get a good nights sleep." He offered. "Thankyou sir, on my way sir." She said gratefully as she saluted and left his office. 'He's coming home!' she thought to herself joyfully as she finished up for the day. 'Thank God he's alright.'  
  
Later that day  
  
"Sir?" Mac knocked on Admiral Chegwidden's door. "Yes, come in Mac." He invited her. "Didn't I send you home early for the day?" "Sir, I was just hoping to clear something up before I left." She started. "And what is that Colonel?" "Why exactly did the Commander go to Indonesia sir? Why not send someone else?" she asked. "Well Colonel as you know, Webb needed a JAG officer to stir up some trouble over there, and I guess he knew that there would only be a handful of people willing to risk their six for you. Especially in a situating where they would be put into far more danger than you possibly could." He told her. "And out of the two Commanders, Harm was the one that volunteered." "Excuse me sir, did you say Mic was asked to go?" Mac asked in astonishment. "All I'm saying Colonel is, it seems that as much as we all love you around here, there is only one person that would do anything in his power to protect you on the off chance that someone MIGHT be planning to end your life. Even if it means giving his own life." The Admiral finished. "Sir I." Mac tried to continue. "Didn't I tell you to get some rest?" he dismissed her with a knowing smile. "Yes sir!" she said and left.  
  
At 1009 hours the next morning Mac stood on the tarmac as the plane that carried Harmon Rabb Jr touched down and was taxied to its destination. She watched as an ambulance drove to the plane and a figure on a stretcher was carried down to it. "Come on Mac, I'll take you to see him." A voice said from beside her. Turning she noticed Clayton Webb standing with her. "You do want to see him don't you?" he asked. "What's with the ambulance and stretcher? I thought you said he was ok." She asked. "He is pretty beaten up Mac, but that's just a precaution really." He answered while leading her to the ambulance. "Hey buddy, you don't look too good." Webb teased Harm when he got to the back of the vehicle. "Yeah and who's fault is that?" Harm choked back, remaining his sense of humour even in his condition. "Well your alive and that's all that matters," he replied, "but before you put me on your 'to kill' list I have brought you someone that I think has already done you the favour." He said with a smile as Mac appeared next to him. "Mac!" Harm exclaimed while trying to sit up. "Hey! Settle down there sailor you've gone and got yourself into a real big mess this time and whoever it was that said you were ok was a damn fool." She said with concern while looking at Webb pointedly. "I'm fine, really." He insisted. "Yeah sure you are." Mac said with a smile, overjoyed at seeing him alive. "Now what you are going to do is go with these nice people to the hospital and get yourself treated. I'll meet you there." She added. "Promise?" he asked with a child-like grin. "Always." She answered seriously. 


End file.
